


Свечи

by Strannics



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sakamoto route, some Sakamoto/Chizuru in the background
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Для вас это так естественно — жить полной жизнью, сжигая свечу с обеих сторон сразу, пока не истлеет, но… Вы вряд ли вы когда-нибудь задумывались, каково тем, кто остаётся. (с) Ширануи Кё, «Hakuouki: Edo Blossoms»





	Свечи

 

      Такасуги сказал, что это важная встреча — чуть ли не всей его жизни, которая и так укорачивается каждый день словно бы на месяц — поэтому курок Ширануи не спускает, хотя целится в лоб не умеющего держать язык за зубами посредника весьма однозначно. В конце концов, этот наглец не знает, что за него заведомо просили, хотя бы над его лицом и реакцией можно будет посмеяться… Однако вместо того, чтобы испугаться и начать извиняться, тот заинтересованно клонит голову на бок и улыбается.  
      — Такой модели я ещё не видел. — Взгляд человека не задерживается на смотрящем ему в лицо дуле, он пробегается по корпусу оружия, по барабану, рассматривает с той внимательностью, с которой девушки изучают узор на новом дорогом кимоно. — Дашь поближе рассмотреть?  
      — Мечтай. — Ширануи слышит тихий смешок Такасуги за спиной и раздражённо цыкает языком. Беззаботно крутит пистолет на пальце, абсолютно не беспокоясь, что случайно нажмёт на спусковой крючок, а после убирает на поясное крепление. — Раздобудь себе свой.  
      — Как раз в процессе.  
      Сакамото Рёма. Ронин из Тоса, с мечом на поясе и взглядом, устремлённым на океан, без страха перед чёрными кораблями. С этим наглецом придётся возиться, чтобы Тёсю могли вести дела с Сацума и заодно закупать оружие у Запада.  
      Всё бы ничего, да раздражает одним своим видом — нахальным и самоуверенным. Ширануи бы ему все зубы выбил, чтобы не лыбился, как придурок, в ответ на угрозы, но… Да, Такасуги, сотрудничество, нейтральный человек всегда удобнее, чем даже самый доверенный. Хорошо хоть, Ширануи с этим самым Сакамото будет встречаться максимум… Хотя, может, и не будет вообще, не станет же Такасуги каждый раз принимать его лично, вот ещё.  
      — Слышал про тренировочный центр в Кобе? — интересуется уже позже Такасуги.  
      — Военно-морской, который прикрыли? — Ширануи задумывается на мгновение. — Говорили, перспективная штука была.  
      — Сакамото не последнее место там занимал…  
      — Так у него причины сотрудничать с нами ещё и всё равно что личные?  
      Такасуги кивает, а после закашливается. Сильнее, чем во все прошлые разы.  
      Ширануи щурится, хищной птицей поглядывает на тех, кто оборачивается на них; если кости целыми дороги, свалят куда подальше и побыстрее. Беспокойство, участие — провались оно всё прямиком в Ёми, всё равно пользы никакой. Да хоть всё Тёсю провались… Хотя, нет, Такасуги слишком многое сделал и отдал на его благо, чтобы так говорить или даже просто думать.  
      Демоны не вмешиваются в жизнь людей, не влияют на историю… Но наблюдать им никто не запрещает, даже с самого близкого расстояния. Ширануи мысленно смеётся сам над собой: докатился, рядом с людьми ошивается и с одним из них сблизился, даже Ясе так откровенно не высовываются. Но таких, как Такасуги, ещё поискать надо. «Неплохо для человека», большего Ширануи вслух не скажет, но и этого, если начистоту, уже много.  
      —  _«Моё проклятое тело_  
       _Пусть гниёт в землях Мусашино._  
       _Мой дух будет жить вечно»._  
      Такасуги подворачивает окровавленный рукав и выпрямляется. Ему ещё не время сдаваться болезни, да и отлеживаться где-нибудь на чистом горном воздухе тоже не для него.  
      — Я скоро это невольно выучу, — закатывает глаза Ширануи.  
      Он знатно кривит душой — той самой, в существование которой не верит. Он уже давно запомнил эти слова, Такасуги цитирует своего казнённого учителя достаточно часто, чтобы они намертво въелись в память. Особенно сейчас, когда туберкулёз пожирает его изнутри, лишая возможности сделать для Тёсю как можно больше.  
      Люди — слабые. Их губит оружие, болезни, дурацкие несчастные случаи. А ещё, как закон подлости: чем достойнее человек, тем меньше он проживёт. Ширануи посмеялся бы, как раньше, когда наблюдал исключительно со стороны, да что-то именно сейчас не смешно абсолютно.  
        
      В первое время Сакамото Рёма не частит с визитами — занимается своим делом, на редкость профессионально. Не очень чисто, может быть, если посчитать, скольким задолжал и сколькие хотят его голову, но пока ни разу не провалился. Однако чуть позже, чтобы на время залечь на дно, приезжает в Тёсю… и теряется у всех на виду. Уметаро Сайдани одевается в кимоно, но носит при себе пистолет, говорит о будущем Японии, но перебирает узнанные традиции Запада.  
      — Эй, телохранитель! — Ширануи не останавливается, но шаг всё-таки чуть замедляет. Будь это кто-то из условно своих, им хватило бы раздражённого взгляда, чтобы передумать донимать его; Ширануи даже нравится эта их смесь осторожности и откровенной трусости, даже если они понятия не имеют, что перед ними настоящий демон, а не обычный человек. — Эй, ну стой же! Как там тебя… Ширануи, да?  
      — Допустим. И? — Ширануи резко останавливается и оборачивается. — Чего тебе?  
      Сакамото Рёма подходит ближе, смеряет Ширануи взглядом: одежду-подделку-под-запад, пистолет на ремне, татуировку на левой руке. Как будто товар на купле-продаже оценивает. Ширануи мысленно считает от десяти до нуля, собираясь на ноль ему всё-таки врезать — считает довольно быстро… чтобы, дойдя до нуля, впоследствии обратно досчитать до семи.  
      — Да так, хотел независимую оценку. — Сакамото осматривается по сторонам, быстро и бегло, а после вытаскивает из-за пазухи своё новое оружие. — Что скажешь?  
      Ширануи награждает его недоверчивым взглядом. Или даже взглядом подозрительным.  
      Он сам свой пистолет никому так просто не предложит, много чести давать его людям, пусть держат свои грязные руки подальше.  
      — Я искал такой же, как у тебя, но не преуспел, — улыбается Сакамото. Наглый, но честный, аж прибить хочется, да Такасуги не оценит. — Но вроде похож. Или нет?  
      — Можно на звук проверить, — скалится в ответ Ширануи и, рывком вырвав оружие из чужих рук, прицеливается в голову нежелательного собеседника. — Готов поспорить, мой звучит лучше.  
      — Не заряжен, — невозмутимо оповещает Сакамото.  
      Ширануи и сам это отлично понимает, не дурак же последний. Вес меньше, чем у заряженного, да и визуально барабан пуст. Этот умник напрашивается, не иначе.  
      — Ты всё так же таскаешь меч, Такасуги убеждал меня, что даже не просто для вида, — фыркает Ширануи, с наигранным интересом вертя чужое оружие в руках. Оттягивает момент возвращения до получения ответа. — На кой тебе тогда пистолет?  
      — А тебе? — возвращает вопрос Сакамото.  
      Он снова осматривает Ширануи с ног до головы, и взгляд его на этот раз меняется. Ширануи смутно догадывается, почему: до этого момента Сакамото как-то не предал значения тому, что меча у Ширануи нет вообще. Значит, пистолет — это не запасной вариант.  
      Отшить его или поддеть?  
      — Людям вокруг пора бы понять, что представляет собой западное оружие, скоро его будет очень много. Если они не примут его, то долго не протянут, — решает всё-таки наградить он Сакамото за наглость. — Пусть радуются, что этот урок им преподаю я, а не сразу враги, как многим суждено. — Хотя это чертовски непривычно и неудобно, но этого Ширануи вслух не скажет. — Не худший из возможных, — наконец возвращает он до сих пор находящийся в руках пистолет обратно владельцу. — Научись им пользоваться, если не хочешь сдохнуть раньше времени.  
      — Как будто тебя это заденет, — усмехается в ответ Сакамото.  
      — Такасуги возлагает большие надежды на твои торговые связи и союз с Сацума, так что не подведи его. Иначе я тебя лично пристрелю.  
      — Тогда тебе придётся иметь дело с Омурой, а он та ещё заноза в заднице.  
      — Не искушай.  
        
      Сакамото задерживается в Тёсю рядом с Такасуги достаточно, чтобы примелькаться и даже как-то зарекомендовать себя. По крайней мере, Ширануи уже не хочется прибить его за каждую дурацкую шутку — это какой-никакой показатель. Шататься по стране с ним за компанию, потому что об этом попросил Такасуги или потому что ему самому становится интересно, что из себя представляют эти походы, тоже не так уж-то и скучно или утомительно.  
      А потом Сакамото отбывает в Киото. В этот чёртов Киото, поглощающий людей не хуже Ёми…  
      …И выплёвывающий их с того света, обращёнными в отвратительных созданий, недостойных даже жалости. Глядя на них, Ширануи иногда задаётся вопросом: «Почему Такасуги должен выкашливать свои лёгкие вместе с кровью, а всякое отребье — жить?». Хотя, нет уж, это и жизнью-то не назовёшь, к чёрту сравнения, такой участи для Такасуги Ширануи бы никогда не пожелал.  
      Сакамото играет с огнём, как чёртов фокусник, мнит себя бессмертным, разнюхивая о Волках Мибу. И ладно бы со стороны наблюдал, так он прямо в их штаб сунулся. Не зря Такасуги через раз называл его безрассудным и в последнее время принимал так тепло — два сапога пара, каждый по-своему безумный и до невозможного упрямый. Только Сакамото, в отличие от Такасуги, хотя бы дышит полной грудью, но и это местная кучка называющих себя самураями дураков, смешавших свою так называемую честь с грязью и кровью, может исправить: даже демон умрёт, если отрубить ему голову или повредить жизненно важные органы, шинсенгуми же на убийствах строят себе имя. Весьма неплохо строят, если не заглядывать за кулисы.  
      Да и ладно бы дело было только в этих людях, с людьми всегда можно справиться.  
      — Совсем сдурел, Сакамото?  
      Ширануи не любит Киото, но бывает в нём в последнее время достаточно часто. Такасуги доверяет ему своих людей, и Ширануи, отсмеявшись, напоминает, что он вообще-то для истории пустое место, так что может максимум постоять в строю и понаблюдать, не больше. Нет, он может, конечно, и десяток-другой сёгунатовских шавок пристрелить, бешеных псов надо убивать, чтобы не распространяли заразу, кто там заметит его небольшой вклад в продвижение Тёсю… Такасуги оставляет это на его усмотрение, но Ширануи, несмотря на все слова и оскалы, предпочитает вмешиваться минимально и не светиться дальше, чем среди воинов Тёсю, знающих его как телохранителя Такасуги.  
      Сейчас не те времена, когда демоны могли бы открыто выступить на одном уровне с людьми, как два века назад.  
      — О, Ширануи. — Сакамото выглядывает в окно и пытается высмотреть признанного по голосу собеседника на улице рядом со зданием гостиницы. — Э… Шира?..  
      — Свали от окна! — Сакамото отскакивает назад, как дикая кошка, разве что за оружие не хватается, и Ширануи, недолго думая, забирается в комнату.  
      Сакамото сменяет удивление на заинтересованность, а заинтересованность — на некое подобие понимания.  
      «Как же, понимания», мысленно фыркает Ширануи. Сакамото явно придумал себе, что гость на крыше сидел и оттуда каким акробатическим трюком спрыгнул, иначе никак его появление для себя не объяснит. Иногда Ширануи посещала мысль предложить Сакамото знания и посмотреть на реакцию, но он всегда передумывал — и будет передумывать впредь. Хватит ему знающего Такасуги, и ему-то нельзя было открываться. К тому же, Сакамото достаточно прагматичен, чтобы в существование демонов не поверить и отсмеяться, а Ширануи ничего неверящим доказывать не собирается, не заслужили.  
      — На чём я остановился? — нарочито задумчиво тянет Ширануи, а после, вскинув подбородок в показательном просветлении, продолжает. — А, да. С головой уже совсем не дружишь, Сакамото?  
      — О чём это ты? — привычно улыбается Сакамото в ответ. Вряд ли именно не понимает, он куда умнее, чем хочет казаться и порой несомненно кажется.  
      — Я о девчонке, — веско припечатывает Ширануи. — Не таскался бы ты за ней.  
      — Только не говори, что ты её себе присмотрел. — Сакамото изгибает бровь, словно бы в немом вызове.  
      — Ещё чего не хватало! — раздражённо отзывается Ширануи.  
      Женщины редки среди демонов, этого не отнять, но чёрта с два Ширануи сдалась именно эта. К тому же, клан Юкимура в своё время были одними из первых, кто предложил людям свою силу и создал тем проблемы; кланы Казама и Амагири тоже сражались в той войне, на противоположной стороне, разойдясь во взглядах и представлениях будущего страны. Какая ирония, что сейчас происходит почти то же самое… Если не учитывать, конечно, что чёртов Юкимура Кодо, похоже, творит, что ему вздумается, опираясь только на собственную выгоду. Но с этим, в случае необходимости, демоны разберутся сами. Да хоть Казама лично поднимет меч, с его-то отношением к этим расецу — ходячим подделкам как под демонов, так и просто под людей.  
      — Тогда с чего бы мне не «таскаться» за той, кто запросто может стать моим козырем в добыче информации? — резонно интересуется Сакамото. — Лучшего способа подобраться к шинсенгуми, чем через неё, и не придумаешь.  
      Резон в этом есть, тут Ширануи спорить не будет. Но, чёрт, прогнившие до самого сердца люди — явно не худшая проблема, когда речь идёт о Юкимуре Чизуру.  
      — Знаю я одного мудака, который на неё глаз положил, — отстранённо произносит Ширануи. — Примелькаешься рядом с ней, прибьёт и не заметит.  
      Ширануи знает, о чём говорит. Сотрудничество Тёсю с Сацума вынудило его лично сотрудничать ещё и отдельно с Казамой… Хотя если Ширануи это быстро надоест, он пошлёт Казаму к чёрту и будет просто следить за людьми Тёсю, как и обещал Такасуги. Возможно, Амагири подобное даже оценит, хотя именно угождать ему Ширануи не намерен, вот ещё.  
      — Может, он лучше прибьёт Волков Мибу? — выдавливает из себя какую-то кислую улыбку Сакамото. — И ему девчонка, и мне забот меньше.  
      — Как раз собирается к ним наведаться…  
      Сакамото пожимает плечами, вроде бы достаточно честно и правдоподобно.  
      По его словам, Накаока тоже не в восторге от девчонки, тоже считает, что можно было найти и другой способ. Он ведь даже к штабу шинсенгуми прибежал, идиот, пусть и не представлял, что делать и как друга вытаскивать в случае худшего. Или же, нет, в случае худшего оставалось надеяться, что ему выдадут хотя бы тело для похорон. С Накаокой Ширануи не общается, но пересказанное мнение разделяет.  
      К тому же, понимая, что одни похороны ему уже предстоят в любом случае, Ширануи может только мысленно пожелать Сакамото не встревать ни во что, что будет выше его сил. Вслух он этого не скажет, но, чёрт, когда Такасуги не станет, жалко будет потерять и его.  
        
      Омура будет даже похлеще Такасуги. Иногда на его фоне Сакамото кажется безобидным и рациональным, погружённым больше в чужие традиции и оглядывающийся на непонятную Японии демократию. Омура погружается в изучение западного военного ремесла, постигает западные стратегии, познаёт западное оружие… Франция — как источник вдохновения и подражания. Впрочем, Омуре в минус это не идёт, Ширануи не из тех, кто оценил бы скучного и погружённого исключительно в себя человека. Тёсю есть на кого положиться, и если так продолжится, победа вполне может остаться за ними.  
      Около двух веков назад клан Ширануи согласился поддерживать Тёсю, как кланы Амагири и Казама — Сацума, Ширануи просто продолжает это наследие; может, чуть рьянее, чем предшественники, в конце концов, иногда люди умеют не только раздражать, но и удивлять, и заинтересовывать. Омура, скорее всего, сменит Такасуги на его месте, и Ширануи не откажется посмотреть, как именно повернётся история в его руках.  
      Тёсю обещают новую жизнь для страны, и Ширануи не откажется посмотреть, каким именно нарисуется её будущее. Такасуги, по крайней мере, рисует его интересным, да и Омура с Сакамото добавляют туда любопытные краски. Хотя, наверное, наблюдать это самое будущее он будет исключительно из тени. Демонам уже давно бы пора вновь уйти в неё и желательно навсегда: люди, всегда бравшие числом, с новым оружием и подавно не оставят ни простора, ни шанса… Однако подстраиваться под людей, уже однозначно не союзниками, с которыми считаются, демоны не станут — Ширануи, например, лично порвёт глотку тому, кто посмеет что-то такое предложить. Возможно, в этом он даже сойдётся во мнении с Казамой, чёрт бы его побрал.  
      — А эти… расецу… та ещё штука, — между делом сообщает Сакамото, когда Ширануи снова встречает его в Киото.  
      «Уехал же, так зачем вернулся?!», хотел бы прошипеть ему в лицо Ширануи, но вместо этого разве что криво усмехается:  
      — Лично оценил?  
      — Пообщался с одним из «умерших» командиров шинсенгуми. — Сакамото бездумно подносит руку к шее и дёргает ворот кимоно, словно бы тот вдруг начал мешать нормально дышать. Движение говорит само за себя, так что Ширануи не видит смысла ничего уточнять. — У них действительно целый отряд таких. Я думал, это только слухи. Ты… — Сакамото оценивающе прищуривается, — не выглядишь удивлённым. Знал?  
      — Ты не спрашивал, — только пожимает плечами Ширануи, понимая, что вопрос «Почему не рассказал?» подразумевается если не сразу, то просто следующим. — Не задерживался бы ты теперь в Киото, раз окончательно привлёк внимание шинсенгуми.  
      — Ещё скажи, что тебе вдруг стало небезразлично, умру ли я, — приторно и ядовито улыбается Сакамото.  
      — С чего бы мне переживать за придурка вроде тебя? — закатывает глаза Ширануи, а после продолжает, переводя тему. — От меча ты, как посмотрю, так и не избавился.  
      — Я полжизни на него убил, это как часть себя выкинуть. — На этот раз улыбка Сакамото выходит другой, мягкой и ностальгичной. — Но стреляю я теперь тоже метко. Не хочешь устроить состязание?  
      — Вот ещё, тратить патроны на такую глупость. Я лучше оставлю побольше дырок в этих кретинах из шинсенгуми при следующей встрече.  
      — Кстати о них. Ну или не совсем о них, — неожиданно становится серьёзным Сакамото. — Тот «мудак», которого ты упоминал однажды, он всё ещё?..  
      — Всё ещё, — перехватывает Ширануи. — Вот только не говори мне…  
      — Раз просишь, то говорить не буду.  
      Ширануи повторно закатывает глаза. Если так пойдёт и дальше, Сакамото подставится ещё круче, чем со всеми своими долгами и аферами. Вот бы Накаока хорошенько прошёлся ему по мозгам и вразумил, а то Ширануи при попытке явно только хуже сделает.  
      «Твою мать, Сакамото. Вокруг тебя девушки как плющ по столбу вьются, а ты себе придумал интерес… И ладно бы хоть человеком была!»  
        
      Стоит отдать должное, Юкимура Чизуру оказывается полезной. Накаока, конечно, каким только словом её потом ни поминал — Сакамото фыркает, он бы в сторону девушки так никогда не выразился — но общее безрассудство с личным приходом и помощь в целом оценил по достоинству.  
      Такасуги умер, болезнь оказалась сильнее — кажется, даже западная медицина пока не придумала, как победить туберкулёз — и потерять сразу за ним Сакамото было бы не только обидно, но ещё и очень не вовремя. Сейчас, когда Омура будет отвечать за военную компанию Тёсю, Сакамото необходим как никогда; он и его разномастные друзья, хотя ко вторым Ширануи не испытывает никакого интереса, кроме исключительно практичного.  
      Но чудо обычно заготавливаются для человека лишь однажды.  
      — Вот дерьмо, — шипит себе под нос Ширануи, когда исключительно для себя опровергает объявление шинсенгуми о смерти Сакамото. Лучше бы действительно убили, потому что это нельзя назвать жизнью. И даже тот факт, что теперь, стараниями Сакамото, а может, слишком загоревшегося Накаоки, к союзу СаТё присоединяется и Тоса, не приносит никакой радости. — Какого чёрта ты стал  _этим_?  
      Спрашивать напрямую, однако, Ширануи не идёт, ему и без того есть чем заняться. Такасуги, конечно, просил за этим придурком присматривать, но пока он справляется и сам… Хреново справляется, ну да чёрт с ним.  
      По крайней мере, у Сакамото, вроде бы, мозги встают на место после покушения, и он бросает свои дурацкие танцы вокруг Юкимуры Чизуру. Уже минус одна проблема, хотя на фоне ситуации в целом облегчённо выдохнуть всё равно не получается.  
      Слухов ходит много, самых разных, но если сводить их воедино, картина вырисовывается некрасивая. Ширануи однажды случайно приметил рядом с Сакамото мальчишку, что возглавляет клан Нагумо, переодетого в женское кимоно, ну да плевать на чужие причуды; если Тоса спутались с кланом Нагумо — это их дело… Но обращение Сакамото в расецу может означать только причастность Юкимуры Кодо, а его видеть внутри союза СаТё не хотелось бы абсолютно. Ширануи, конечно, достаточно хорошо думает об Омуре, но… Он всё же допускает, что с Омуры станется и заинтересоваться расецу как способом наращивания военной мощи и достижения победы. Если это случится, Ширануи лично перебьёт всех этих тварей, чьи бы лица они ни носили — даже знакомые и близкие когда-то к Такасуги…  
      А Сакамото просто чертовски везёт, что он с Тёсю связан только деловыми отношениями.  
        
      В том, что Сакамото удача давно изменила, Ширануи убеждается, когда видит, как тот вместе с чёртовой Юкимурой Чизуру становится против своего ещё недавно друга. Накаока взбешён, и Ширануи, как ни крути, может его понять: выбрать девчонку вместо цели — такое себе завершение дружбы или даже просто сотрудничества… В глазах Накаоки, по крайней мере, это выглядит именно так, и он пропускает мимо ушей вполне резонное сравнение сыворотки Кодо с опиумом, от которого настрадался Китай.  
      — Будешь должен мне, Сакамото! — напоследок бросает Ширануи, позволяя Сакамото перемахнуть через стену и унести с собой своё новое обретённое сокровище. И умудрился же из «козыря добычи информации» переквалифицировать её в нечто, что прижимается к груди при побеге так крепко и так осторожно. Причём, кажется, небезответно, раз, доверяя ему, девчонка доверилась и не раз выступавшему против её драгоценных шинсенгуми демону.  
      Если этот идиот умрёт, Ширануи достанет его с того света — он не верит в загробную жизнь, про которую не раз говорил Такасуги, но, чёрт, ради такого поверит!.. А потом пристрелит собственноручно.  
      Для человека, чья жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову пару раз подряд за совсем непродолжительный временной промежуток, Сакамото хорошо держится. Наверное, устал уже удивляться всему тому дерьму, что творится вокруг; ещё с того самого мига, как стал расецу.  
      Хотя лучше бы не становился. Ширануи было бы жаль, умри Сакамото во время того покушения, но он всё же считает, что такая жизнь, какая предстоит Сакамото теперь — слишком высокая плата за спасение. Самому Сакамото ещё предстоит в этом убедиться. Девчонка может описать ему в общих чертах, видела на примере своих друзей из шинсенгуми, но даже считая, что ко всему готов, к такому точно не подготовишься. И Ширануи совсем не хочется оказаться рядом, когда разум Сакамото застелет жажда крови… Хотя, один чёрт, скорее всего окажется. Если уж Сакамото сойдёт с ума, то лучше его прикончит именно Ширануи, а не случайное ружьё или случайный меч — из какого-никакого уважения к прошлому союзнику и просто нескучному человеку.  
      — Я всегда считал, что ты нечеловечески силён, но теперь, кажется, до меня дошло… — Сакамото прищуривается, смеряет Ширануи внимательным взглядом, прямо как уже бывало однажды. — Ты тоже демон, да?  
      « _Тоже_ , ага, — усмехается про себя Ширануи. — Ты теперь далеко не одного знаешь, за одной из них хоть на край света потащишься, по глазам же видно».  
      — Спасибо за помощь, Ширануи. Я твой должник.  
      — Ещё какой.  
        
      «Ты и за пару жизней передо мной не расплатишься, придурок», — мысленно фыркает Ширануи уже позже, в деревне Юкимура.  
      Чёрта с два Сакамото спустил бы курок, чтобы пристрелить этого зазнавшегося мальчишку из клана Нагумо на глазах у Юкимуры Чизуру, точно ведь замешкался бы, и кто знает, чем бы всё закончилось. Дурак влюблённый, что с него взять. Мужчины из-за женщин вообще какой только ерунды ни творят, вон даже Казама чудил почти по-человечески: сам за собой явно не замечал, но со стороны было виднее.  
      Такасуги умер, сделав всё, что планировал, Ширануи более чем уверен, что закрывал глаза он без единого сожаления. Сакамото перед смертью жалел бы слишком о многом, у него же за неимением чётких планов на жизнь всегда было немало обычных, хоть и малоисполнимых, желаний; одно конкретное у них с Ширануи даже совпадало — увидеть, какой мир вырастет на могиле свергнутого сёгуната.  
      Говорят, чем ярче цветёт сакура, тем больше тел под ней зарыто… А уж в телах нехватки на этой войне нет.  
        
        
        
      …Омура переживает Такасуги максимум на два года — хоть его и удалось унести от места сражения, рана оказалась слишком серьёзная. Когда Ширануи узнаёт об этом, тело уже остывает. Сказать, что после смерти Такасуги с Тёсю его больше ничего не связывает, было куда проще, чем действительно уйти и никогда на них не оглядываться.  
      «Та ещё заноза в заднице», Сакамото верно однажды выразился, хоть и несомненно в самом лучшем из значений. Если бы Омура ещё не пошёл на поводу у Юкимуры Кодо, повторяя ошибку Сацума… Вот уж кого, а придурков из Сацума Ширануи перестрелял бы всех поголовно и с огромной радостью, да с Амагири связываться не с руки, пока он там. К тому же, Амагири, кажется, и сам от всего этого дерьма не в восторге и хрустит пальцами, разминая кулаки. Казама же просто свалил подальше от и без того никогда не нравящихся ему людей, разочаровавших окончательно, и скатертью ему дорога.  
      Любопытно, совсем чуть-чуть, в курсе ли Казама, что девчонка, которую он так желал заполучить, не умерла, как до недавнего времени считали шинсенгуми — и несомненно сказали Казаме при следующей вынужденной встрече с ним — но ещё и свою жизнь отдала в руки не просто человеку, а расецу. Хотя это любопытство совсем не повод спрашивать лично или, что ещё глупее, рассказывать; Ширануи, скорее, соврёт этому высокомерному мудаку в глаза, что понятия ни о чём таком не имеет, чем как-то подсобит ему, не заслужил.  
      Как ни странно, Сакамото действительно разделяет с ним исполнение обещания избавиться от всех расецу, если таковые появятся в рядах собственной армии. Убивать воинов Тоса для него сложнее, чем для Ширануи — воинов Тёсю, особенно после того, как на его собственных руках прахом обратился Накаока; но всё-таки Сакамото справился, чертовски сильный и отчаянный для человека, не зря он нравился Такасуги, они во многом были похожи… Ширануи спросил бы, готов ли Сакамото сам однажды обратиться в прах, да ещё и на руках своей драгоценной девчонки — это было каким-то его личным проклятием, не иначе, заставать их в самые идиотские моменты и при самых дурацких разговорах — ну да ладно, настроение на удивление хорошее, так что даже зубоскалить не хочется.  
      — Сакамото Рёма мёртв, Уметаро Сайдани разыскивается каждым, кто ещё не свёл всё воедино. — Ширануи даже рад, что на этот раз умудряется застать Сакамото одного. Одно дело, встрять посреди какой дурацкой сцены, но совсем другое, если девчонка начнёт говорить какую-нибудь глупость вроде благодарностей. — Как собираешься с этим справляться?  
      — На Западе и слышать не слышали ни о первом, ни о втором, — пожимает плечами Сакамото. Настолько невозмутимо, что и сомневаться не приходится, он решил всё давно, ушлый наглец. — Не хочешь поплыть с нами? В новом месте точно скучать не придётся.  
      — Нет уж, — просто отмахивается Ширануи. — Хочу собственными глазами увидеть, каким будет наследие Такасуги.  
      Сакамото улыбается в ответ. Он бы, наверное, тоже не отказался раньше, пока был сам по себе.  
      Вслед уплывающему кораблю Ширануи смотрит не дольше пары секунд. Скатертью дорога и не умри раньше назначенного. Когда именно это самое назначенное у расецу — чёрт его знает. Сакамото вообще повезло, что сыворотка ему досталась не сырая, как тем несчастным идиотам из шинсенгуми, солнечный свет не доставляет ему неудобств. Если не будет прибегать к этой проклятой силе, сможет пожить и подольше.  
      Жаль только, далеко, так что вряд ли снова свидятся.  
      —  _«Моё проклятое тело_  
       _Пусть гниёт в землях Мусашино._  
       _Мой дух будет жить вечно»._  — Ширануи, не сдержавшись, ностальгично улыбается.  
      Дерьмо собачье вся эта концепция души и жизни после смерти. Он не верил в это раньше и не хочет верить впредь, для него это чересчур. Он говорил это Такасуги, пока тот был жив, может повторить и на его могиле, всё равно в планах посетить её перед тем, как уйти в тень и больше не высовываться.  
      Если уж людям так хочется жить — совершать что-то великое или просто воплощать в реальность свои мечты — пусть живут здесь и сейчас, и другим назло, а не надеются на дополнительное время в другом месте. У некоторых же получается.

 


End file.
